


Bad Place

by spnsmile



Series: Hey Purgatory 2.0 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsmile/pseuds/spnsmile
Summary: Dean makes a choice to stay
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester
Series: Hey Purgatory 2.0 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592020
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Bad Place

They found the leviathan blossom at the skirts of steep rock mountain. A risk descent off the pathless ridge where a fall could mean certain death but neither voiced out in fear of expressing too much than what was solicited. 

They sufficed it with silent glances and quick support, neither speaks but their hearts are on fire. 

Castiel's hand encloses the stem and plucks while Dean holds his shoulder. They have it. Now they are racing with time. An hour, down to half. Around the swift movement of time they found Leviathans hot in pursuit. 

Castiel defended their rear. Dean's holding on to the flower with life on the line. The angel is wary of monsters behind, but he is also attuned to the soul leading ahead. Dean hasn't turned around, not once since the chase. He is glad Dean is in fit condition to run as he did. He looks graceful from behind, as if anytime he will unfold his wings and just fly. 

The monsters hold Castiel back and for a moment he thought about staying behind. Dean got the flower, he can bring it back to Sam. Sam is smart and with Eileen they csn do the spell. 

Just one last sacrifice.

But a prayer holds his attention rapt. So close and fierce, the voice shatters to be heard. Castiel fought to the last monster and finally sees the golden string, the rift in the universe. Dean isnt waiting for him. He slams a palm one last time to a monter then dove head first in the closing doors. 

He straightens up, watching it grow smaller. Then he looks around for the hunter. 

"Dean?" the rift is an arm length this time. Strangely, Castiel frowns at it. He feels heavy everytime the rift shortens, something tugging in his chest. When the rift is almost gone, he turns and sees the leviathan flower on the table. Castiel stares. Then looks around for that person. 

"Dean? Dean!"

Then a whisper:

_I'm so_ _r_ _ry, Cas. I've failed you._

Dean's voice in his head. Castiel tenses. 

"Dean!" _Where_?

A terrifying feeling takes hold. Castiel stares at the closing rift. He is moving before he realizes it, Dean's voice and presence fading. 

_" I was in a very bad place. Took it out on you. I'm sorry, Cas. That was wrong of me. I hope you forgive me but don't feel sorry. This is for me as much as it is for you and Sam. We don't need a repeat of kill. Just pick out the lesser brother. Let the world have its peace."_

_Castiel sees a flash of green eyes._

_"Goodbye,Cas."_

_"NO!"_


End file.
